Project Summary: The West Virginia Conformance with Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) project is designed to maintain West Virginia Bureau for Public Health?s (WVBPH) conformance with the MFRPS. WVBPH MFRPS project includes switching to an electronic inspection system, implementing a surveillance sampling plan, and providing food product labeling training for inspection staff and manufactured food industry representatives. The program will develop a searchable electronic document of food ingredient hazards and controls, as well as a mobile app that allows the entry of an ingredient into a search field that then returns the related hazards and controls for the ingredient. These tools can be used during preventive controls inspections to easily identify ingredient hazards and controls. The state?s food protection program will be strengthened by potential early detection of bacteriological pathogens through surveillance sampling and rapid identifications of ingredient hazards in the manufactured food firm. The project will make the state?s program comparable to the Food and Drug Administration inspection program, resulting in a more integrated food safety system. WVBPH will share the ingredient hazard search tool and app with other state programs.